Ornamental water balls have been introduced into markets for many years. Most of the currently commercially available ornamental water balls internally include one single ornament that shows only one motion, such as scattering metallic chips in the water ball. Ornamental water balls disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,006,111, 4,757,986, and 6,132,284 include a musical box mounted in a base of the water ball and having a movement that rotates to drive a first magnet to rotate at the same time, so that a second magnet provided below an ornament in the water ball is caused to move and bring the ornament to show one and only one motion.
It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop an ornamental water ball that shows two dynamic views at the same time and is therefore unique, novel, and more interesting for use.